Love Again
by akvospirito
Summary: Though they do not know it yet, the five members of Pentatonix are about to have the adventure of their lives. Set in an alien universe, these five people from four different planets are about to embark on a journey of epic proportions to defeat the baddest being in all of existence. Based on the original Love Again.
1. Love Again Bios

So this is my first story on here! Hopefully it turns out very well, but ultimately that's up to you. As is customary I must say that I do not own the members of Pentatonix in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well… I don't even want to start imagining. ;) This story will include some man on man loving. So if that's not your forte, either skip ahead or perhaps don't read. If you ARE into that, well good for you, me too! Though I may have to kill your excitement if you're a Scomiche fan, because this is NON-SCOMICHE man love. Sorry not sorry. Now if there are any readers left, enjoy the story!

I decided to give you guys the character bios of the group so that you can have a handle on what they are and what they can do. As you can guess from the title of the story, they look like they do in their music video Love Again. If you haven't seen it yet, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? But seriously, if you haven't seen it yet, go check it out and you'll know what they look like.

Character/World Bios

Scott Hoying- From Visp

A Vispen blessed with the Death Touch. The Death Touch enables one to touch those who have passed and even flesh them for a short period of time. Not every Vispen has the Death Touch, though most Vispens can see and communicate with the dead. It is very rare to not be able to see or communicate with the dead. It is inconsiderate to knowingly pass through a spirit and is punishable by law in certain instances. These spirits often continue on their lives after they've passed on, as Vispens see death as more of a transformation rather than an end.

Mitch Grassi- From Lithiel

A Lith from the Western Belu tribe that is skilled in water and shadow magicks. Liths are very in tune with the natural forces around them, and in turn, are able to influence these forces for their benefit. Because of their respect for nature, most of Lithiel has been left unchanged by sentient hands. Different tribes occupy different parts of the planet with each tribe specializing in different types of magicks. The Belu tribes occupy all of the planets oceans. Though all Belu members have some ability over water, not all members possess the willpower to affect other natural elements.

Kirstie Maldonado- From Lithiel

A Lith from the Eastern Telchi tribe that is skilled in forest and light magicks. The Telchi tribes occupy the planets natural forests and plains. All Telchi members have ability over plant life, though not all members possess the willpower to affect other natural elements.

Avi Kaplan-From Orgoth

An Orgoth born with the Bass Cannon gene. Not seen for centuries, the Bass Cannon gene was a major weapon in the last planetary war which led to total migration below the surface. Shortly after the mass migration, all people born with the Bass Cannon ability were immediately killed as they were considered dangerous to society as a whole. Because of these mass killings, the gene which allows for the Bass Cannon was said to go extinct. Another gene shift in the population allowed for near perfect night vision and acute hearing.

Kevin Olusola- From Thane

A Thanean with augmented vision, hearing, reflexes, and strength. While other planets in the star system delved into the supernatural, Thane decided to pursue science. Because of this, technology skyrocketed on the planet to the point of human augmentation. Each Thanean child is augmented on their fourteenth birthday according to the mutual wishes of both the parents and the child in question. Most augmentations are simple, such as those that allow for instant communication or advanced strength, though other augmentations are more complex or even go as far as total augmentation.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

So this is my first story on here! Hopefully it turns out very well, but ultimately that's up to you. As is customary I must say that I do not own the members of Pentatonix in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well… I don't even want to start imagining. ;) This story will include some man on man loving. So if that's not your forte, either skip ahead or perhaps don't read. If you ARE into that, well good for you, me too! Though I may have to kill your excitement if you're a Scomiche fan, because this is NON-SCOMICHE man love. Sorry not sorry. Now if there are any readers left, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Omarun, the Father Star, was an evil being of awesome proportions. His malevolence struck fear in the hearts and minds of everyone who knew his name. Whole galaxies trembled under the might of this near omnipotent being. But when all seemed lost, he was defeated._

_This being was defeated by the Five Moons of Power. In the battle that defeated Omarun, he vowed to return one day to destroy all life. Though Omarun now lay in slumber, the Five Moons heard and understood the gravity of Omarun's threat and vowed to stay vigilant so they may stop him when the time arrived._

_Time went by and life formed on planets nearby. At first, the moons occupied their time by teaching ancient secrets to the life on the planets. However, as millennia passed, each moon grew weary. They had been waiting a long time for Omarun's return and it seemed it would never come. _

_They soon became complacent and eventually each one fell into a deep sleep. But before they slept, they each inscribed the way to defeat Omarun upon a book within each of the four worlds, lest he ever awaken from his slumber._

_-The Book of O_

So I know that Pentatonix has yet to enter the story, but this is all just set up for that. Hopefully you guys like the idea behind this story. AND you can tell me if you like it or not by reviewing! (: Hope to update sometime soon. Bye guys!

P.S. I know this is short, but I'm planning on making the chapters much longer.


	3. Chapter 2: Clarity

Heeyyyy….. So remember when I said I would get this done and uploaded soon? Well I'm a big fat liar that lies a lot. But at least it's here now! And like I said before, it _is_ longer. I'm already working on the next chapter and _hopefully_ it'll be up soon. That's a hope, not a guarantee though lol.

So this is my first story on here! Hopefully it turns out very well, but ultimately that's up to you. As is customary I must say that I do not own the members of Pentatonix in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well… I don't even want to start imagining. ;) This story will include some man on man loving. So if that's not your forte, either skip ahead or perhaps don't read. If you ARE into that, well good for you, me too! Though I may have to kill your excitement if you're a Scomiche fan, because this is NON-SCOMICHE man love. Sorry not sorry. Now if there are any readers left, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Clarity

_The sole difference between reality and a dream,_

_Is the lack of clarity._

_Thus, if one is living with a lack of clarity,_

_One is merely living in a dream._

_ -Book of O_

Mitch never really took much stock in the stories his parents told him as a child. In all reality, he thought they were a load of blowfish meant to scare young children into staying away from the surface land. And at the age of fourteen, he decided that he was old enough to see for himself whether or not the stories of the dreaded forest thieves were true.

Two days before his planned jaunt up to the surface land, Mitch was lying on a ridge at the top of a small undersea mountain that separated his home from the rest of the ocean. He had been up there for a while, wondering where he would go first on his secret trip to the surface land.

Perhaps he would visit the fire crystals of the northern volcanoes which were rumored to glow in the light of Omarun, the Father Star. It was meant to be quite the spectacle.

Or perhaps maybe he would find a way to see the Feast of the Wind, where members of the Afori tribe flocked to a central spire in the clouds. If he could watch the Feast at the right time, then he would be able to see them sail around each other in The Great Dance.

Either way, he knew the absolute first thing he'd do was visit the Telchi forest and investigate the people there. If he could prove they weren't the evil his parents claim they were, then he could come back home and politely tell his parents to shove off.

'_Not that it'll make a difference,'_ he thought in annoyance, _'they'll just say I was mistaken, they are dangerous, and shame on me for going up there in the first place.'_

Sighing deeply, Mitch stood up from his position on the ridge. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, calling forth the words that would allow him to manipulate the water around him. **"Al ĉi tiu akvo ĉirkaŭ mi, movi tiun korpon por mia familia celloko,"** he intoned.

The water around him began to swirl, and as he tipped over the ridge, the water blasted behind his feet to propel him down towards his home village. Though not much to look at, the village of Katao was the largest for a hundred leagues in all directions and a great pride for the people living there. Mitch too was proud of where he lived, though there was always this desire to travel elsewhere.

He had never tried to hide this desire, which led to his parents reminding him of the "dirty forest thieves that take everything and anything they can get their grubby hands on". Usually he would just nod and wait for them to stop talking so he could go off to play, but lately he's been fighting back. Though it's probably not how he _should _feel, Mitch's new guilty pleasure was watching his parents get flustered when they couldn't argue anymore. It just made him want to go even more. If anything, the look on his parent's faces when he tells them about his trip will be worth it.

* * *

Kirstie often wondered what it'd be like if she wasn't so gifted at magicks, if perhaps, she was normal like the caretakers in the sacred valley. Would she be sitting in school right now, sitting amongst kids her age? Would she go from class with a smile on her face, chatting with friends as she makes her way home? As she steps into her home tree, would she be greeted by a loving mother and father? Or perhaps even pestered by siblings as she walked down the hall to her room?

Those types of questions plagued her most. Did she have a family out there? What were they like? Did they miss her? If so, why did they give her up?

Father Antaeus said that he found her as a baby in the wild grasses just beyond the sacred valley, dirty and crying. He had tried looking for hours to see who she belonged to, but in the end he took her into the valley to care for her, where she has been ever since.

'_I hope someday I can go away from here…" _she thought, _'So I can see the world like everybody else does. Maybe even find my parents.'_

"Kirstie," a voice called, "where are you at, my child?"

Kirstie shook herself from her thoughts and turned to look in towards the valley, where she saw Father Antaeus trudging up the hillside towards her. She got up from the ground and ran down to meet him.

"Father, why are you coming up here? You know you can't walk so far up here anymore without getting winded. You could have sent somebody to fetch me. I would have come…" Kirstie said.

"I know my dear," Father Antaeus smiled, "but where would be the fun in sitting while some acolyte came to fetch you? I would have been waiting for hours while you evaded them."

"That's true," Kirstie smiled, "it would have been fun to mess with them… What are you needing that is so urgent to send you up here?"

Father Antaeus face turned serious. "There are some crops over at the east end of the valley that are being shaded by the trees. We have some people working as best as they can to grow them, but they aren't getting enough light. We desperately need them for tonight's harvest. Can you make your way over there and help them?"

Sighing, Kirstie begrudgingly answered, "Yes, I will go…"

"Now Kirstie," Father Antaeus began, "you have a gift given to you by the Moons themselves, and with every gift comes the task of using them to help others. You of all people must know the importance of that?"

"I do, I do." Kirstie said.

"Good," Father Antaeus said, "then hop to it, my young one."

Kirstie nodded, and then ran down the hill in front of Father Antaeus, who looked on in pride. It was not every day that he found a person that he connected with so deeply. It was in part due to raising her from childhood, but also because she was such a remarkable person.

"And don't forget your veil!" Father Antaeus called.

"Gotcha!" Kirstie called back, pulling up the veil that covered her shining blond hair.

Making her way over to the east side of the valley proved to be quite an easy task, as she had done it many times before on her walks around the valley. On her way, she focused on the coming task ahead of her. Closing her eyes and breathing deep, she brought forth the words that she would need. In her mind's eye, she sensed the light flow around every object around her, allowing her to continue walking perfectly even with her eyes closed. Knowing that she was coming upon the eastern fields, Kirstie opened her eyes.

In front of her lay rows upon rows of withered crops underneath the shade of the massive trees that grew at the edge of the valley. Some people that had been tending to the withered plants looked up to see the girl who had been sitting at the north hill for hours standing there with a determined gleam in her eye. They quickly dropped their hands and backed away from the fields, knowing what would happen if they were foolish enough to stand in her way.

Kirstie took a deep breath and closed her eyes once again. She saw in her mind the life in the crops as well as the trees and the light showing through the branches. Focusing on the light, Kirstie began to chant. **"Al la lumo en la arboj, fluas pasinteco koncedi tiujn kultivaĵojn la vivo ili bezonas. Al ĉi tiuj plantoj en la tero, flori, ke ni havu nutraĵon."**

As she chanted, the light twisted and lengthened to pierce the wall of trees and touched the crops. Simultaneously, the crops began to grow tall and strong. Fruit grew rapidly and ripened to perfection.

Shouts of joy from the people behind Kirstie let her know that her job was done. With a smile, Kirstie ended her chant. The light moved back through the wall of trees and resumed its' natural course. Turning away from the field, she walked past the people who rushed by in order to harvest the freshly grown fruit. With a smile, she walked down towards the home tree where she knew Father Antaeus was waiting to hear of her latest miracle.

* * *

Two days. That's how long he had planned to wait until he took his trip. Yet it had been two weeks and he still hadn't had the chance to make his break for it up to the surface land. Every time he'd try to make a break for it, his parents would sneak their way to wherever he was and mess it all up. Miserable and lonely, Mitch sat in his room with the door blocked. His parents had kept him up for hours the night before telling him once again about the dangers of those dangerous forest thieves and why he shouldn't want to go anywhere outside the ocean. At some point he had managed to persuade his parents to let him go to his room to sleep, where he silently cursed them out for a full hour before actually going to sleep.

Fed up with waiting, he was excited to find out today that his opportunity would be coming up soon. Tomorrow his parents would be out for the day and most of the night, leaving him all the time he would need to travel to the surface and back. Fully enthralled in drawing out a plan for tomorrow, Mitch didn't hear the thud that sounded when a boy came from the looking hole in his room.

A shadow crossed Mitch's face, making him look up just in time to see a chest coming at him rapidly, which impacted him causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Leag," Mitch groaned, "Can you not tackle me every time you see me?"

Leag responded with a giggle, "If I did that, then I wouldn't be an exciting guy, now would I?"

"You're not an exciting guy now." Mitch teased with a smirk.

Leag gripped his chest in mock pain. "Ouch. Mitchy, what crawled in your gills? I'm hurt."

"I'm just teasing Leag," Mitch assured, "you know I love you like you're my own."

"Yeah whatever. Now you owe me for causing me so much pain. What are you doing?" Leag asked.

Mitch looked at him for a moment. Though Morgan "Leag" Leageman had been his one and only friend for a while now, Mitch didn't know if he could trust him with the truth. After all, one wrong move and his parents would know. Then he'd be on lockdown until he died. After a minute, Mitch decided that he'd ease his way into talking about what he was really doing.

"Just thinking about life outside the ocean. What it'd be like, stuff like that. What do you think about it?" Mitch asked.

"You're on that again?" Leag asked, "Well you know how I feel about it. It's cool and all out of the ocean, but its better under the sea, you know?"

"Yeah, but have you actually been out of the ocean?" Mitch asked.

"Once… when I was little." Leag slowly responded.

"Really?" Mitch asked incredulously. They had been friends for a few years and Mitch had never known this about him. "Tell me about it."

"Well," Leag started, "like I said, I was young at the time. But Dad and I went to the surface because he had business with some of the Afori tribe and he wanted to show his son off. 'Proud of his strong boy', he said. Anyway, we went _really slow_ on our way up to the surface, because of the pressure or something like that. Once we got up there, it was really dry and cold. For a while, it was hard to breathe since there was no water. Dad told me to just breathe slowly and deeply since it was the first time my air lungs were working. There were tears coming to my eyes, but after a bit it was easier to breathe. After that, we met the Afori tribe. I didn't really pay much attention to that part because it was business and I didn't care that much. It got interesting for a bit when the Afori tribe performed an air dance for us, but after that we came home. Dad told me to exhale before we went under the water. And that's about it, I think." He said with a red tint to his face. Clearly he was embarrassed about his story, as if it was some dirty secret.

"That's so cool!" Mitch exclaimed, "I wish I could go somewhere like that!"

"Maybe someday we can," Leag said with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?" Mitch said.

"Don't be silly," Leag chuckled, "We can't just leave for the surface tomorrow. We'd both get in trouble. Especially you, with how your parents feel about the surface."

"Well they don't have to know," Mitch exclaimed, "we could go to the surface and be back before they even know we're gone!"

"I'm not sure…" Leag said with a frown, "I wasn't too keen on going to the surface in the first place, let alone going again without permission… I think I'll pass."

"Ah come on," Mitch pleaded, "we could go see the fire crystals, or even see the Great Afori Dance!"

"I told you Mitch," Leag stood up, "I don't want to risk getting in trouble for something I don't really want to do right now. I'm sorry." Leag walked over to the looking hole and turned back. "Just don't get hurt if you try to do something, okay Mitch? I don't want to have to explain to your folks where you really are."

"Okay Leag, promise." Mitch said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay." Leag said as he put one leg out the hole. "See you later, Mitchy!"

"Bye Leag." Mitch chuckled. Leag ducked out and walked off.

'_No matter what happens,'_ Mitch thought, _'I AM going to the surface tomorrow.'_

* * *

The feast that night had been excellent, as had each one in the two weeks since then. This night's feast had been no different in excellence, though it did feature a surprise for Kirstie. Between the course of fruit and the course of roasted harponoas (a rabbit-like creature), an announcement was made. Tomorrow a journey was to take place across the great forest to the town of Sprigga, where a consecration will take place for a new sacred clearing. This in itself was not special, as consecrations happened all the time. What was such a surprise was that Kirstie would be accompanying the group to help in the ceremony. Excited, Kirstie turned to Father Antaeus and asked him why she was chosen to go.

"My dear," Father Antaeus began, "you need to learn how to do these types of ceremonies. One day, when I am gone, you will be tasked with performing ceremonies much like these."

"But I won't have to do these for a while, right? I'm just observing?" Kirstie asked fearfully.

"Of course not my child," Father Antaeus grinned, "for now, you are only observing. I will be here for quite some time to come."

After dinner, Kirstie went directly to her room to prepare for her journey. According to the other acolytes, it was a three day journey to Sprigga, so there was much preparation to do. She packed as many clothes as she would need for the trip, making sure her veils were folded neatly where they wouldn't tear.

Many people in the sacred valley didn't understand why she wore the veils, though Father Antaeus knew the importance. Most Telchi tribe members had earthy shades of hair. Those that did not were shunned. If anyone were to find out that she had blond hair, she could possibly be shunned by everyone she knew or even killed. Because of this, she wore the veils everywhere unless she was alone or with Father Antaeus.

Done packing for the night, Kirstie lay down on her mat to sleep. Grinning as she drifted off, the only thing on her mind was that she was finally going to see outside the valley. All she had to do was wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Well there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Like I said at the beginning, I am already working on the next chapter, so hopefully that'll be out for you soon. If you liked the chap or even if you didn't, I would SUPER appreciate reviews! Please do that thing, because it'll help me go faster. ;) Until next time loves, peace!


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds

So this is my first story on here! Hopefully it turns out very well, but ultimately that's up to you. As is customary I must say that I do not own the members of Pentatonix in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well… I don't even want to start imagining. ;) This story will include some man on man loving. So if that's not your forte, either skip ahead or perhaps don't read. If you ARE into that, well good for you, me too! Though I may have to kill your excitement if you're a Scomiche fan, because this is NON-SCOMICHE man love. Sorry not sorry. Now if there are any readers left, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonds

_The soul connects to those akin to it,_

_Forming a lasting bond._

_These bonds create strength,_

_That a single soul cannot match._

_-The Book of O_

Mitch woke up in a rush. In an effort to get some actual sleep before the trip, Mitch had used an ability that he only used in emergencies: his shadow magick. Lying down in his resting nook, Mitch had uttered these secret words, **"Al la ombroj kiuj insidas en profunda anguloj, ĉirkaŭas min, ke mi ripozu."**

As he spoke these words, the shadows in the corners of his room lengthened to form a cocoon of darkness that shrouded Mitch from the outside ocean. After this, Mitch had slept soundly. In fact, Mitch slept so well that by the time he woke up it was midday. Rushing around his room to gather last minute items for his trip, he both praised and cursed the effectiveness of his magick.

Checking his pack and deeming it ready, he set out. At first he just swam upwards, content to lazily make his way to the surface. After all, his parents would be gone for a while. No need to rush.

A few hours after he departed from his home, Mitch decided that he had had his fill of swimming the normal way. Stopping high above the city, he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Remembering what Leag had said about going slowly, Mitch thought carefully about which words to use. He opened his eyes, and went to speak. Yet his voice caught in his throat. Thirty yards away swam a very large Kentlefish, the biggest Mitch had ever seen.

Kentlefish were quite possibly the most dangerous creatures that roamed the ocean. These deadly fish featured two mouths on each side of it's' body, both sporting razor sharp teeth. In school, Mitch had learned that if he were to encounter one, the best thing he could do is swim away before it could see you. If it saw you, no amount of swimming would get you away from it. Once it saw you, you were as good as fish food.

Unfortunately for Mitch, this particular Kentlefish had already spotted him and was already gathering speed to catch him. Panicking, Mitch did the only thing he could think to do.

"**Prenu min supren!"**

The water beneath him exploded in a cloud of bubbles as he was shot upwards towards the sky. The giant Kentlefish tried to keep up, but quickly lost its' prey amongst the bubbles. Angered, the Kentlefish turned away to look for something else to eat.

Quickly approaching the surface, Mitch could only feel his relief at escaping both the immediate danger and his hometown. With the water zipping past him, he began to laugh in joy. The light around him began to grow brighter and brighter. Finally, he could almost taste his freedom. The surface loomed only feet ahead, and Mitch braced himself for the change of surroundings. With a loud splash, Mitch breached the surface and shot into the air. Ten, twenty, thirty feet into the air, Mitch realized that he ought to slow his descent or else he'd hit the shore that he saw down below. Mitch went to take a breath, only to gag on the air. There was no water to breathe!

Mitch's eyes widened in fear as he remembered once again what his friend had said, _"For a while, it was hard to breathe since there was no water."_

'_No breath, no words… No words, no way to stop myself from hitting the ground…'_

The air whizzed by him as he fell. Thirty, twenty, ten feet.

'_Oh crap.'_

The last thing he felt was the hard impact of the ground.

* * *

Kirstie woke up at dawn feeling utter joy. For the first time in her life, she was finally going on an adventure. Jumping up from her bed, Kirstie hurriedly got dressed. Putting on the last finishing touches of her outfit, Kirstie grabbed her pre-made pack and set out the door to meet the rest of the traveling group.

She looked around as she got to the spot where everyone had agreed to meet before the trip. Apparently, she was the first one there. Kirstie slung off her pack onto the ground and sat.

"Well aren't you just eager to get going, young one." Father Antaeus smiled as he walked up to Kirstie, "You're the first one here?"

"Yes, Father." replied Kirstie, "I wanted to make sure I would get here on time, so I woke up early."

Father Antaeus chuckled, "We wouldn't have left without you, child. But it is good you are prepared. Always best to be early, rather than late."

Kirstie nodded, and Father Antaeus sat down on the ground beside her. They sat in comfortable silence until, one by one, the rest of the group showed up. At midday, Father Antaeus stood to speak.

"As you all know," said Father Antaeus, "we are making our way to the town of Sprigga. It's a three day walk, and we will spend about three days there. Then it's three more days to walk back. All together that is nine days we will be gone, so hopefully you all packed accordingly. First day's travel will be easy, as we will stop once we reach the ocean in a few hours. Though the next two days after will not be so easy. If no one has any questions or last minute things to take care of, let us be off."

Everyone had prepared accordingly, though a few members had to complete last minute business. Once done, they set off.

"Stay close to me," said Father Antaeus to Kirstie, "though you will be safe within this group, outside people may not be so favorable."

Kirstie nodded and stepped a bit closer to Father Antaeus. She did not want anything bad to happen to her, though she could not imagine what.

Traveling through the forest was pretty uneventful for Kirstie. Apart from seeing new trees, there was not a whole lot that excited her. Until they reached their stopping point, that is. Only hearing about it in passing, Kirstie could not imagine the ocean as a whole stretch of the world where there was no land. To imagine all that water gathered in one place was inconceivable to her, so when she saw the ocean with her own eyes, she about fainted. Only the hand of Father Antaeus kept her from falling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Father Antaeus looked down at her with a smile. "So foreign, yet so natural. What do you think of it, my child?"

"It's so magical," Kirstie said in awe, "it's more than I could ever think of. Can I go near it?"

"Yes you may," said Father Antaeus, "but be careful, you do not know what lurks beneath. Come back to the camp as soon as the sun sets, alright?"

Kirstie nodded eagerly and ran off laughing. She reached the shoreline and stopped. Kneeling down, Kirstie dug her hand into the sand, marveling at the new ground. She was so enamored with the sand that when she looked up she was surprised to see a person blast from the ocean. She spotted the figure sail into the sky. Her face lit up with joy, more joy than she had ever felt before. This was a real, live person that wasn't from the valley! It was the first that she had seen before, and they could even fly! Or so she thought…

Watching as the figure went up ten more feet, Kirstie's smile turned into a look of horror when the figure began to drop. She could clearly see that the person would not land back in the ocean, but rather hit the sand about twenty yards away from her. Though the sand was new to her, she knew that an impact at that speed would hurt. Not knowing what to do, Kirstie could only watch as the figure dropped, then hit. It was only when she heard the smack could Kirstie get up and run over to the figure. Once she got closer, she could see that the figure was a boy about her age. Praying to the moons that he wasn't dead, Kirstie knelt down and checked to see if he was breathing. She was flooded with relief when she heard the quick breath of air going into the boy's lungs, though disturbed at hearing a strange squelching sound.

'_That doesn't sound right… I ought to go get help.'_ She thought.

She stood to call for help, but stopped when the boy started coughing up water. This was more water than a person should be able to handle, and it scared Kirstie. Fearing that the boy might drown, Kirstie knelt back down and smacked the boy on the back a few times. Water poured out, and with one last cough, the last of the water left the boy's lungs. Satisfied that he wouldn't die by drowning, Kirstie sat back in the sand to wait for the strange boy to wake up. Hopefully he wouldn't be in so much pain that he couldn't tell her where he's hurt. And of course where he came from. After all, he's new to her.

* * *

The first thing Mitch could feel after his impact was a massive pain in his chest. Actually massive doesn't quite cover the pain. It was more like a flaming sword sticking right through his chest. For a second he panicked. Would he die from this? Was he finally able to get away, to visit some strange place, only to die within five minutes of being there? He would never be able to tell his parents about his amazing adventure to the surface. Never tell them how wrong they were.

'_Oh wait,'_ he remembered, _'I'm breathing air.'_

Now realizing the cause for his pain, Mitch took slow deep breaths in an attempt to let the pain lessen. The more he breathed in, the less the pain in his chest was. After a bit, the pain in his chest went from the fiery pain to a dull ache. That was when he opened his eyes.

Bright light shone down from above, illuminating the white sands of the beach. Tall trees grew at the edge of the sand, which reminded him of the great coral forests underneath the sea. Turning his head skyward, Mitch saw for the first time the wisps of clouds floating way up high, creating shafts of light across the ocean. Birds flew across the sky, calling to their flocks in search of food.

'_So beautiful…'_ he thought.

Mitch turned his head more, and looked right into a face that was not more than two inches from his. "Whoa!" Mitch jumped backwards.

"Hi, are you hurt anywhere?" Kirstie asked very slowly.

"No, who are you?" Mitch asked, frightened. From the look of the girl, she seemed to be a member of the Telchi tribe. Even though he knew his parents' ideas about the Telchi tribe were wrong, Mitch would admit to being a little frightened upon meeting an actual Telchi.

"Ah, you can speak my language. I kind of always thought sky people spoke to each other with bird calls or something." Kirstie said.

"Sky people? No, I'm not a sky person. I'm from the Belu tribe." Mitch said confused.

Kirstie frowned, "Belu?"

Mitch raised his eyebrow, "The Belu tribe, you know… from down there." He pointed towards the ocean.

Kirstie's eyes widened, _'That's why there was so much water…'_

"You're from the ocean? Tell me about it, please!" She pleaded.

Mitch smirked, "You know, it's the ocean… there's lots of water and fish and stuff. Have you never seen it before?"

"Oh no," Kirstie shook her head, "this is the first time I've been anywhere before. I'm traveling for the first time with Father Antaeus and some others. I've only heard about the ocean in passing. Please, tell me about your world."

Mitch smiled at the strange girl, "Okay, but only if you tell me your name."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kirstie giggled, "I never told you. I'm Kirstie."

"I'm Mitch," he replied.

Mitch regaled Kirstie with stories about life in the ocean. How light from the Father Star shone down in wavering shafts of light through the water. How people lived in towns made of carved coral. How people and fish swam side by side. He told her about his school, his home, his magick. He told her about his parents and their opinions of others. He even told her his secret desires to get away and explore what else the world had to offer. He told all of this to her, and when he was done, Kirstie told him about her home. How the flowers would dance when she would walk by the gardens. How the people of the valley would tend to the crops. How each night, the people would feast on the fruits of their harvest. She told him about the dances and the songs they would sing. She told him about her past, about Father Antaeus, her magicks, and how she came to live in the valley. She even told him about her hair.

After they were done, they sat in a comfortable silence. With nothing left to say, they took to looking at each other. They each looked into the eyes of the other and knew that they were quickly coming to be lifelong friends. In that moment, a strong bond was formed between the two.

Suddenly feeling very awkward, Mitch tried to come up with something to say. Before he could, Kirstie stood up.

"I have to go," Kirstie said abruptly.

Confused, Mitch stood, "Why do you have to go? Can't you stay for a while longer?"

"No," Kirstie said, gathering her meager belongings, "The sun has been down for a while, and I was supposed to be back by now."

"Oh," Mitch frowned, "So I guess this is goodbye then."

"Oh no," Kirstie smiled, "This isn't goodbye, merely a… see you later."

He smiled, "So I am going to see you again."

She laughed, "Of course silly, we're friends now. I wouldn't just abandon you. But I really must go for now."

"How will I know you'll be back here?" Mitch asked.

"Well…" Kirstie thought, then smiled. "Take this."

Kirstie held out her hand, and spoke, **"Lumo de la suno, ili formas ŝtono de rilato, ke mi sciu mia amiko."**

A small light appeared in her hand, illuminating the beach around them. Slowly, the glow faded as the light hardened to form a white stone.

Mitch looked on in amazement as he saw Kirstie manipulate light for the first time.

"Go on," Kirstie smiled, "Take this. Whenever I'm around, this will glow."

Mitch tentatively took the stone from her hand, and could feel the warmness of the captured light. Inspired, Mitch held out his hand, and spoke, **"Ombroj de glacio, ili formas ŝtono de rilato, ke mi sciu mia amiko."**

The darkness around them moved towards Mitch's outstretched hand and hardened. The dark stone shone with its' own anti-light in his hand.

Kirstie, just like Mitch, looked on in awe at Mitch's shadow magick.

"Take this," Mitch smiled, "When _I'm_ around, the stone will get cold."

Kirstie looked up from his hand to his face. "You stole that trick from me, didn't you!"

Mitch laughed, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you going to do about it?"

Kirstie snatched the black stone from his hand. Grinning as she walked towards the forest, she yelled, "Someday I will get you back for that Mitch!"

Mitch only laughed harder as he ran back to the ocean. Just as he was about to jump into the water, he could hear Kirstie yell, "Oh, and Mitch? Thank you, for everything!"

"No problem!" Mitch yelled back as he dived into the water.

'_Thank you, for being my friend.'_

* * *

Well, that's it. Hopefully you all like this new chapter. Sorry for it being SUPER late, but work became my life for about a month and a half…. Anyways, it occurred to me that you all might want to understand what they're saying in the bold up there. It's in Esperanto, but to make it easier on you, I'm going to give you guys a translation at the end of every chapter. Or try to. If I forget anything, or you catch something weird in the story, or even if you just want to YOU CAN REVIEW! SO PLEASE DO!

PS: Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW.

**Al la ombroj kiuj insidas en profunda anguloj, ĉirkaŭas min, ke mi ripozu.**

To the shadows that lurk in the deep corners, around me, that I may rest.

**Prenu min supren!**

Take me upward!

**Lumo de la suno, ili formas ŝtono de rilato, ke mi sciu mia amiko.**

Light of the sun, form a stone of connection, that I may know my friend.

**Ombroj de glacio, ili formas ŝtono de rilato, ke mi sciu mia amiko.**

Shadows of ice, form a stone of connection, that I may know my friend.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

So this is my first story on here! Hopefully it turns out very well, but ultimately that's up to you. As is customary I must say that I do not own the members of Pentatonix in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well… I don't even want to start imagining. ;) This story will include some man on man loving. So if that's not your forte, either skip ahead or perhaps don't read. If you ARE into that, well good for you, me too! Though I may have to kill your excitement if you're a Scomiche fan, because this is NON-SCOMICHE man love. Sorry not sorry. Now if there are any readers left, enjoy the story!

Chapter 4: Memories

_Memories hold expressions of the soul,_

_Locked away in time._

_If one were to lose memories,_

_One may lose their soul as well._

_-The Book of O_

It took significantly less time to get back home than it did to get to the surface, mainly because Mitch was swimming like a hoard of Kentlefish were at his feet. He knew that he had stayed later than he had intended and he was worried that his parents had gotten home before him.

Swimming down to his home, Mitch could tell that his parents were still out (much to his relief). Even so, he thought it best to swim through the looking hole into his room, just in case. Swimming halfway through the hole, Mitch yelped when he saw the disapproving face of Leag.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mitch.

"Waiting for your sorry butt to get home," Leag said, "Do you know how much trouble you would have gotten into if your parents found out where you were? You would be on lockdown until you died of gill necrosis."

"What are you talking about," Mitch muttered, "I only went for a swim around, that's all."

"And my gills shoot fire." Leag scoffed, "I know you went to the surface Mitch. You could've gotten hurt! And then I would've gotten hurt by your parents, and then there'd be two dead-"

"Okay, okay! Yes, I went to the surface. But it's not like I died, or got hurt much…" Mitch said, "And I asked you to come, but you refused."

Leag frowned, "Well next time you decide to do something with or without me, convince me to do it with you. That way at least I know you are safe."

"Alright," Mitch said, "next time I'll be sure that you… wait. How did you know I went to the surface anyway?"

Leag's eyes widened, "I uh… well I-"

"You followed me didn't you?" Mitch accused.

"No!" Leag stammered, "I uh… okay yes I followed you, but only to make sure you didn't kill yourself on your first jaunt to the surface." Leag playfully punched Mitch on the shoulder. "Good thing I did too, or you would've been fish food."

Mitch's eyes widened in shock, "You saw that?"

Leag chuckled, "You don't think that you got away from that Kentlefish by yourself, did you?"

* * *

_Earlier That Day…_

Leag peeked his head around the corner of Mitch's house. He knew as soon as Mitch had brought up going to the surface that Mitch would do it with or without him. So he had been staked out in front of Mitch's window for a few hours. When he had first got there he had checked to see if Mitch was still in his nook, grateful that he was.

'_I really wished that he wasn't so set on going to the surface this soon… he isn't ready for that yet,'_ thought Leag.

Chanting softly to himself, Leag uttered, **"Trankvilaj akvoj fluas, ke li estu trankvila."**

As Leag chanted, cool water began to flow lazily around Mitch, lulling him even deeper into sleep. Satisfied that Mitch wouldn't wake up for a while and hoping he would ditch the effort entirely, Leag swam around the corner of the house to wait.

A few hours passed with no major happenings from the house apart from Mitch's parents leaving quietly. Leag began to nod off around noon when he heard a loud thump from inside Mitch's room. Set on full alert, Leag peeked around the corner just in time to see Mitch swim out of his window. Leag followed carefully behind Mitch as he made his way to the surface. After a few hours, Leag began to tire. He had been awake for most of the day and then swimming for hours more. Even still, it was Leag who spotted the Kentlefish first. Not wanting to alert either the Kentlefish or Mitch to his presence, Leag slowed to a stop half a mile underneath Mitch and prepared to chant. As of yet, Leag had never heard of anyone escaping a Kentlefish by themselves. With a small group it was easy, as one could distract the beast while others escaped, but someone always ended up fish food. Unless of course, you were stealthy like Leag.

Leag chanted softly to himself as he stared at the bottom of Mitch's feet way up high. **"Alivestos mia amiko, ke li povos eskapi."** He uttered.

Suddenly, the water directly underneath Mitch exploded in a cloud of bubbles. The cloud expanded and obscured both the Kentlefish and Mitch from sight. Panicked, Leag swam up as fast as he could. As the bubbles cleared, Leag saw the Kentlefish swimming away… and no Mitch. Leag opened his mouth to yell for Mitch, when he remembered the Kentlefish. It could still hear him.

Cautiously looking around, Leag spotted a dark shape about to reach the surface above. Happy that Mitch actually escaped the Kentlefish instead of becoming its food, Leag swam up as hard as he could. A few hours and one exhale later, Leag breached the surface. Right ahead of him Leag saw a long stretch of beach that extended for quite a while in either direction. On the beach Leag could just make out the form of Mitch and some girl with green clothing talking on the beach. Leag stayed for two hours to determine whether Mitch was in any danger of the strange girl before he plunged back under the surface to wait for him at home.

* * *

_Present…_

"So I didn't get away by myself?" Mitch asked.

"Afraid not Mitchy." Leag chuckled, "You seemed to be a little shocked there for a second when you-"

Suddenly Mitch and Leag were aware of quiet talking in another room of the house.

"Oh no," Mitch whispered, "My parents are back. Quick, get out!"

Leag swam towards the looking hole, "Just remember to be careful next time," he said. Leag swam out, then ducked his head back in "Oh I almost forgot, you better tell me all about that girl later."

"Okay fine, just go. " Mitch rushed.

Leag ducked out and Mitch quickly swam over to his nook just as his parents opened the door to his room. Checking on him quickly, they shut the door. Now fully alone, Mitch reached into his pocket and grabbed the white stone he had been given on the surface. He slowly fell asleep as the stone pulsed softly.

* * *

Father Antaeus was not happy with Kirstie when she arrived back at camp. She had never been outside the valley before, so he was more concerned for her safety rather than angry with her. Nevertheless, she got a sound talking to when they were alone.

"I just don't understand why you would break the rules like that, Kirstie" he said, "You are not one to be so reckless, especially in potentially dangerous situations like this."

"I was only gone a little after dark, Father" she defended, "And I'm perfectly fine."

"You just as easily could have been hurt," he crossed his arms, "there are bandit tribes around here that are out at night. With hair like yours, you could have easily been killed. Or worse."

_'What could be worse than being killed?'_ she wondered.

"Well, my fears hold no merit now," he sighed, "Go on, young one. We have a long day tomorrow and it is time to rest."

Kirstie hugged him and walked over to the fire where her sleeping mat lay. As she lay down, she realized just how tired she was. She drifted off to sleep, and as she did she clutched the small black stone which cooled her hand.

* * *

Kirstie awoke from a gentle hand pushing her awake.

"Come on, miss," the voice said, "It's time to get up. Most of the camp has been broken down and we're about ready to leave."

Kirstie opened her eyes to see one of the men from the traveling group. Maffa, she thought his name was. "Thank you, Maffa is it?" she asked.

The man smiled, "Yes miss, that is my name."

Kirstie got up from her mat, careful to keep her veil from slipping off of her head, and began to gather her things.

"Here, let me help you," Maffa offered.

Kirstie smiled, and the two packed her things into her knapsack. As soon as the last thing was packed, Father Antaeus called from twenty feet away, "Okay everyone, we have a long trek ahead of us, so let's get going."

Everyone fell into a quick step behind Father Antaeus.

_One Day Later…_

Kirstie marveled at the sight of the town in the distance. There were no towns between the valley in which she lived and the town of Sprigga, so this was her first chance to see a real Telchi village. Father Antaeus grinned down at Kirstie as they walked down the road. He knew that everything was so new for her, and he was glad that she was enjoying herself. He was wary of everyone they passed, however, since anyone could try to rob the group and find out her secret.

They walked to the town's edge, and set up camp. While this was being done, Father Antaeus along with Kirstie, Maffa, and two others set off into the town to let the elders who had requested them know that they were there. Kirstie marveled at the hollow domes which Father Antaeus explained were grown by the townsfolk to serve as houses and business buildings. They were occasionally stopped by villagers looking to sell their wares. Kirstie was delighted by all the clothing and jewelry, but most of all she was excited about the food. Spicy smells and smoky smells permeated the air and set Kirstie's stomach ablaze. Father Antaeus saw that Kirstie was about to swoon from wanting and so he bought her a small bowl of meats and rice. She gratefully ate it as they walked.

In the center of the town, they found a group of older men and women sitting underneath a large grass dome. The elders were animatedly discussing the merits of spatial-plantation when they noticed the entering group.

"Well, look who it is!" said one man as he stood, "Antaeus, you old oak stump! How have you been? Thank you for coming out here so quickly."

"It's my pleasure," Antaeus hugged the man, "you know I will never miss an opportunity to scrap with you. Come, let me introduce you to someone."

They walked over to Kirstie and the others. "This is Kirstie. Kirstie, this is my old school friend and tormentor, Argo."

"Tormentor?" Argo placed his hand on his chest from mock pain, "Why I've never caused you any trouble in your life." He winked at Kirstie. "Now if I may ask, how did you get strung up with a man like Anteaus, Kirstie? You're too young to be a spouse… then again Anteaus has always liked the pretty ones…"

Kirstie felt uncomfortable with the comment Argo said about being Father Antaeus' spouse, but she could see Father Antaeus was grinning like a barley-cat at the man, so she decided to let it go. After all, Father Antaeus said friends, right?

"I got it," Argo continued, "you must be-"

"She's my daughter, Argo." Antaeus said smiling at Kirstie.

Kirstie beamed at that. She had never heard Father Antaeus call her that before, and even though that was their relationship, it was nice to know he saw it like that as well.

"Hello," Kirstie said as she held out her hand, "it is very nice to meet you."

"Daughter!" Argo exclaimed as he shook her hand, "why I never pegged you for the child type! How did it happen, who's the mother?"

"It's complicated," Antaeus whispered, "and it's probably best not to talk about such things here. Let us get together tonight and catch up on things."

"Very well," Argo said as he turned to face the both of them, "it was very nice to meet you, Kirstie. And as for you, Father Antaeus," He said loud enough for the rest to hear, "we welcome you and your group to our village, and we are honored that you will head the consecration of our newest clearing. Go in peace, we shall reconvene in the morning."

The council began to disperse as Father Antaeus, Kirstie, and the others grouped together to walk back to camp.

"Oh, and we will still meet tonight to discuss things, yes?" Argo asked to a retreating Antaeus.

Father Antaeus stopped and grinned, "Of course, over by Lyson's Star?"

Argo chuckled, "Like always. See you tonight."

Father Antaeus and the others turned and made their way back to their campsite at the edge of town. Kirstie looked to Father Antaeus on the way back, wondering who Argo really was to him, and what exactly Lyson's Star was.

* * *

Translations:

"**Trankvilaj akvoj fluas, ke li estu trankvila"**

-"Calm water flows, that he should be quiet"

"**Alivestos mia amiko, ke li povos eskapi."**

-"Disguise my friend, that he will be able to escape."

* * *

Well…. I have no excuse for this being so frakking late. Oh wait, college…

Even still, I'm sorry to everybody for this being so late, and so short…

I'm working on more, some twists should be coming up and a jump to the other three members as well. Until next time, peace unto you.


End file.
